


Strawberry Icecream

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas is a dork, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is an intern at the white house, Dean misses Cas, Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Texting, and dean loves him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Dean misses his boyfriend very much. And he tries to communicate it, but Castiel is in the mood to be a dork - things can only go up from there, and soon Dean is melting into a puddle on his couch, because Castiel just makes it too easy - and everything is going to work out, and it HAS to, because Dean Winchester has never loved someone as he loves Cas.ORThe One where Castiel texts Dean that he's having strawberry icecream with chocolate sauce, and Dean realizes how much he loves Castiel





	Strawberry Icecream

Dean misses Cas.

Well, sue him for having feelings about his very awesome boyfriend, who is currently living out his highschool dream in Washington, interning at the frigging White House. ’_They’re very lucky to have you_’, Dean had said, sincerely, to a very white-faced Castiel, in a student blazer. ’_I just hope they let you come back home, when you’re done_’. And the latter had smiled, in spite of himself, and planted a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips.

That was the last time he’d been kissed in the past six weeks. Not the_ longest _span of all time, but it sure feels like an eternity.

It’s not just the feeling of lips on his; that shared _softness_, the sweet ecstasy of such intimacy. The shuffling _closer_ and the _teasing_ apart, the hums of pleasure and all the infinite _sparks_ everywhere. It’s not just Cas’s kisses he misses. It’s Cas.

It’s _all_ of him. It’s the morning snark, and the _having_ someone to surprise with coffee in bed. It’s the checking-in at lunch - they _obviously_ still do that, but those bastards give him only enough of a break to text, and the going shopping for groceries, almost daily, (Cas would have said, it’s because they’re both really bad at shopping, and also have a tendency to speed-eat through everything, if they’ve got the stuff at home.) It’s the dinners - it’s not _nearly_ the same thing, when you’re the only one snickering at the sitcoms, through a mouthful of pizza. And it’s the going to sleep, _together_, and wrapped around in all the most perfect ways.

Fuck, Dean misses Cas so much, it hurts.

He hates that he wasn’t able to join him in the capital - since bunking _twelve_weeks off a year, is the kind of dumb thing Dean would’ve done for someone like _Cas_, but wasn’t allowed to, because that’s who_ Cas _is. The sonuvabitch had rolled his eyes in a partial reprimand, when Dean had hinted at it. ’_Oh, Dean’. _He’d said, in that beautiful fucking _voice_ of his._ ‘I’m going to be back _so_ soon to ruin that bachelor’s life you’ll get used to again; you have no idea_’.

Well, to hell with that. Dean had learned to dig the committed scene now, okay? He didn’t like living alone in _their_ apartment, any more than he liked sleeping _all_up on Cas’s side - trying to bury himself and fit in the impressions on the mattress.

It was a weird life he lived.

He didn’t even have any pending deadlines, for a huge fucking change, because most months of college when Cas is around is spent regretting all of his life choices - times when Cas is right _there_, so warm and delicious and amazing, and Dean has a stupid essay due Monday so he can’t join him in bed.

Without too many things to do, but drag himself to every class he’s taking, literally everyday - he’s this sort of _unbelievably_ punctual these days, which makes no dense - he has way too much time to _long_.

Dean curses silently at himself at his own trail of thought - a rather sad, long monologue, indeed - and especially his choice of words. Makes him sound like a war widow for Christ’s sake, and his man is just a few states over. Kicking ass, for the US government - among other, more boring stuff he has to do.

And that’s usually where he stops thinking. It’s where he picks himself up from the couch, and sits at his desk with a Mechanics textbook instead - or somedays, it’s where he goes over to his neighbor’s, to simply hang. Charlie Bradbury recently moved in across the hallway. A complete dork, of the kind to battle his stupid brother - but incredible at taking his mind off of other things. (It was impossible to be discussing Star Wars ships with her _while_ missing Cas.)

But today, he does something different. Instead of shoving his loneliness away, and adding it to the pile of feelings he has built his throne on - _read, is sitting on presently_ \- he picks up his phone. Unlocks the screen to Baby staring back at him with blaring, truly picturesque headlights that is Dean’s wallpaper - and clicks around till he has opened his chat with Cas.

The last thing they’d been talking about was how Cas’s deskmate listens to a lot of Korean music, and he’s kind of falling for BTS himself - Dean had asked him, perfectly serious, if he needed to show up at his workplace, to serenade him with Led Zepp as drastic times call for drastic measures, and Cas had sent a laughing-with-tears emoji and added, that he was sure Dean would enjoy them too, and that he’d definitely make Dean listen to it when he got back. The only unread message he had, was a song rec, which Dean rolled his eyes at. The only way he was going to “_fall_” for a modern-day boyband ever, is if Cas was right by his side, telling him to do it.

Dean’s thumbs click-clacked on his phone keyboard until he’d typed it out.

_I miss you_.

But who was he kidding? He wasn’t going to send that. Or say that. At least, that wasn’t what he was going to lead with. The reluctance was half-ways Dean’s internal hesitation, for unexplainable reasons, and also knowledge of the fact that such a blatant confession would tell Cas just how devastated Dean was, on this end, and he’d probably fly back the next day to check on him. The thought brought a random pricking sensation in his eyes, but he ignored it.

He erased that.

_>>> hey, what are you up to?_

He hadn’t expected an instant response, so he immediately leaped when he got one. A smile, brighter than any that’d made it to his face today, showed up at the pleasant surprise, that Cas was around his phone and probably available to text.

** _<<< nothing much. got home ten minutes ago._ **

To read 'home’ in any context, than to talk about their apartment with him in it, here at Stanford university - was all sorts of revolting, but he swallowed his first reaction.

_>>> half day? did you have food??_

_ **<<< yes, to both.** _

Dean thought of what to say next, miserable because he was bad at this - _dammit_, conversations always flowed when Cas was in front of him, but he’d never been good at texting - but thankfully, Cas went on.

Dean sighed, softly. Imagining that gave him another smile.

_ **<<< hey, guess what I’m up to?** _

_>>> nothing much._

He pinched his brows together, as he squinted. Would Cas be able to _hear_ him tease, from his words alone? He must, right? Unlike him, Cas was always a good texter. ’_Emoticons_’, he’d just vaguely justify it.

_ **<<< what I’m up to NOW, is smiling** _

_ **<<< but I’m also getting something to eat. What do you think I’m having?** _

Dean bit his lip, thinking about it. It’s probably like four, in the afternoon, because he’s only been wallowing in his misery for an hour before he’s texting Cas. That’s like a couple hours after lunch for Cas, which means this is probably a late dessert.

That makes sense.

_>>> pie?_

But then, he thinks about it, and how Cas loves potatoes enough to have them for most meals these days. And he used to frown over Dean and burgers, while gorging on his new love, the world’s unhealthiest vegetable, first thing since he got out of sight.

_>>> does it involve potatoes?_

He sends in, last minute. But perhaps Cas was already typing out his answer, because his message hasn’t even been read when he receives another message.

** _<<< STRAWBERRY ICE-CREAM WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE BECAUSE I AM A CRIMINAL OF MANKIND_ **

Dean takes one look at that, and is suddenly collapsing on the couch in a fit of laughs. He melts spontaneously, and his phone falls on the carpet, as he bends over, laughing. He can’t help it, the image is just too perfect.

Cas yelling those words, at the top of his lungs - that’s what all-caps mean, right? - in his deep, gorgeous baritone - looking all rebellious about the last part, just like he can be some days. That ridiculously adorable scrunched-up nose, and that stubbornly jutted-out chin with a defensive glare, which is also meant to stand it’s ground in a fight, and just -

It’s too perfect.

He imagines Cas in front of him, and he imagines that everything is perfect again - he’s right there, and he’s pouring his stupid chocolate syrup over a bowl of pink ice creams plentifully, all the while being smug because he’s basically breaking societal norms, and just being so fucking proud of himself with that tiny smirk and the pout he’d have, and his -

Fuck, it’s hard to even think about it, without getting a goddamn attack about how much he misses Cas.

** _<<< Dean??_ **

** _<<< This is the part where you tell me that if that’s a crime, you wanna share that cell with me ;)_ **

Dean is pretty sure that in that moment, he dies. He can almost feel the moment his spirit leaves his body, because he’s frozen for a full minute - stunned by the amount of love he has in him. His heart is brimming over with emotions, and every string in there is screaming for Cas, in the name of love.

He’s known he loves Cas for months now, but he’s never _fallen_ so hard for someone.

Yet it only makes sense, in fucking leaps and bounds, that it’s Cas. Who breaks all those limits. Who turns Dean into _mush_, who breaks all his limits, who owns every square inch of Dean and his heart, and who just makes him melt.

It’s not even an incredibly romantic dialogue. It’s childish, and hilarious, and just so _Cas_, that all of Dean aches at once.

_>>> you’re sorta wrong_

It’s a wonder that Dean can even keep holding onto his phone at this point. He’s basically a puddle of emotions, a mess of feelings, letting every current of love wash over him and deride his boundaries, just a _little_ bit more. He’s suddenly euphoric; it’s like he’s seeing his situation from an elevation now, and he doesn’t care about anything else - the whiney voice in his head reminding him it’s gonna be another _six weeks_ can go screw itself, because Dean loves Cas so much, nothing else can possibly matter.

_>>> this is the part where I say I love you_

It will always work out. Distances will go away, and Cas will return, and Dean will get to hold him again, and he’ll get to kiss him again, and call him an idiot, and then bring him coffee again.

And what else could Dean Winchester ever _really_ need?

***

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, at that, Castiel sends Dean a selfie. Dean spontaneously combusts.
> 
> True Story.


End file.
